


Random_hundreds fills

by dreamiflame



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Matrix (Movies), The X-Files, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fills from the community random_hundreds on livejournal, mostly from around 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between

**Author's Note:**

> These are pretty much unbetaed, if I recall correctly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara from BtVS and Logan from X-Men

Note: Takes place after Tara died and during the time Logan spent with a bullet in his head on the porch.

 

The thing was, Logan healed from everything. That didn't mean he'd never died, only that he always came back.

He fell, farther than just onto the porch where his body rested. His soul, his essence, he wasn't sure what to call it, but part of it fell farther, into a place he was getting to be quite familiar with. Every time, another spirit told him it wasn't his time, and he went back.

She was different, this time, slight, pale and blonde. There was a mark on her shirt, like an old stain washed repeatedly but never completely removed. She smiled at him softly, and he felt his face mirror her expression. "It's not your time, Logan," she said quietly, and he shrugged.

"Never is," he replied, and felt the familiar rising pull. "What's your name?" he asked quickly, drawn to this quiet girl, though he didn't know why.

"Tara," she told him faintly, as he was drawn back into his body. He heard metal hit wood and his eyes opened.


	2. Long Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy from BtVS, and Galadriel from LOTR

"It's a long shot," The warning echoed in Buffy's mind. But it had worked. A portal opened in the doorway, and Buffy took a deep breath and dove through.

She landed in a crouch in a moonlit garden. The air smelled purer than any Buffy had experienced before, and exotic flowers grew all around. Water fell behind her, soothing and soft. Surprised, she stood straight, turning in a circle to view all around her.

The waterfall ended in a small pool. Before the pool stood a beautiful blonde woman dressed in white, holding a silver pitcher. Buffy moved automatically into a fighting stances, but the woman only raised her eyebrows and smiled. Her ears were pointed, Buffy noticed, confused. "Who are you?" she challenged, sure to keep a tight grip on her stake.

"I am Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Woods." Her voice fit her appearance, soft and musical, with an undertone of something strange and strong. "And you have come for knowledge."

"Yeah." There was a pedestal of stone with vines carved up the sides in the clearing. It was topped with a shallow silver bowl, and Buffy wondered what it was for. "Are you going to give me some?"

Galdriwhatshername smiled again and glided over to the pedestal, raising her pitcher above the bowl. "Will you look into the Mirror?" she invited, and the water fell gracefully into the bowl. Buffy rolled her eyes, but stepped forward.

"What's it going to show me, my heart's desire?"

"The Mirror shows many things," Gally began, obviously repeating something she'd said many times. "Things that were. Things that are. And some things that have not yet come to pass."

Buffy stared at her for a moment. "You don't get invited to many parties, do you?"

Amazingly, the G-woman still didn't take offense, merely gestured to the mirror. Buffy sighed and moved to where she could look into the water.

For a moment all she could see was herself, then the water rippled, and Buffy could see the top of a tower. The tower where she'd died, where Dawn had nearly died. She jerked back, turning away. "I'd rather not see what was, thanks. How about something I can use?"

"Look."

Part of Buffy wanted to refuse, just to see if anything bothered Gally, but this was too important. Swallowing, she looked back into the mirror.

Galadriel watched, seeing how the vision affected Buffy. The girl swallowed hard and pulled away when it ended, brushing rapidly at her eyes. Subdued, she turned to Galadriel. "How do I stop it?"

"The Mirror showed you what you needed to see." She shook her head, denying it, and Galadriel touched her hand. "You know what you must do."

"Yeah," the girl replied softly, "but I'm wiggin' about doing it."


	3. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith from BtVS and Snape from HP

She's the only other person at the bar, and Snape studies her as unobtrusively as possible in the mirror. Dark hair and eyes, with pale skin that nevertheless makes her seem strong. Not fragile, despite her slightness. She catches his eyes in the mirror and grins, red-black lips drawing attention to the expression. "Faith," she murmurs, looking down at her drink and the scarred wood of the bar, her smile fading.

"Snape," he replies, just as softly. "What are you in England for?"

Faith shrugs, glancing behind them at the other patrons of the bar with a studied casualness. "Just never been here. Wanted to travel." Her eyes light on a dark man in the corner, and Snape faces forward, only somewhat surprised to not see the man in the mirror.

His drink is warm in his mouth, and flavorless. "I see," he says, and thinks that maybe he does. Faith smiles sadly at him before she places some money on the table and follows the dark man out into the night. Snape twirls the glass between his fingers and thinks about life and death, and the hard role of protecting the one from the other.


	4. Blue Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley from Buffy and Angel, and Morpheus from the Matrix

Wesley is haunted by a dream.

He stands before a wall of books, volumes on neatly ordered shelves as high as he can see. Out of the corner of his eyes, the books look like green symbols on a black background.

Beside him stands a man all in black, with smooth chocolate skin and mirrors covering his eyes. He speaks urgently to Wesley, telling him things about truth and illusion. He holds two pills in his hands, and Wesley dreads the day that the dream lasts long enough that his has to make a choice.

Wesley thinks that if he had to, he would take the blue. Swallow the lies, take the coward's way out. He's terribly grateful he's never had to choose.


	5. Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana Scully from X-Files and Rupert Giles from BtVS

She has a gun. He has a crossbow. Their weapons start aimed at one another and lower as they recognize themselves in each other.

"Dana Scully," she says first, gun pointed at the ground.

"Rupert Giles," he replies, accent crisp in the air.

They aren't even pretending to point their weapons anymore, too busy trying to evaluate what makes this person different, and yet so like them. He shifts, running a hand through his hair. "Buy you a drink?" he offers, and she nods.

They find a quiet bar and go in, leaving their weapons in their separate cars.


	6. Brushoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah from Angel, and Faith from Buffy and Angel

The door opens before Lilah's knuckles make contact, and Faith stares back at her, haughtily. A tense moment, then Faith yells, "You've got company!" over her shoulder and brushes past Lilah. Faith smells sweet and dusty, and her leather jacket catches Lilah's hand as she goes by.

Lilah turns, looking after her and starts to say something, but Faith flips her off without looking and keeps walking. Wesley fills the door at Lilah's back, and reluctantly, Lilah turns back to him, frowning.

She glances over her shoulder as the door closes, but Faith's already gone.


	7. Red Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy at the Burrow from Harry Potter

Red hair everywhere, and Buffy's a little jealous of Willow, who fits right in. The whole house is amazing, full to the brim of magic and red hair. When the letter had come, Buffy had waited about two seconds after Willow volunteered to chime in with her decision to go to England. What's another war, after all, compared to the ones she's already fought?

Two identical faces grin down at her and offer her candy, sweets that Willow knocks out of her hands before they reach her mouth. Buffy frowns at her, but the twins are laughing, and between chuckles they admit that they candy is jinxed. They run a joke shop, they say, and offer the candy again. Free sample, says one. Secret weapon, says the other. Buffy pockets the garishly wrapped confection and thanks them.

Redheads tumble around like puppies, freckled and all of them laughing, enjoying having the newcomers. The house seems too small to hold them all, the redheads, Buffy, Dawn and the couple of Slayers who chose to come with them. Briefly, Buffy feels a pang that Xander stayed behind, building them a life in Chicago. He would have liked the Weasleys, she thinks, and then dinner is called, and everything is put out of her mind.


	8. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy from BtVS and Ginny Weasley from HP

Buffy isn't quite used to staying at the Burrow yet, with its endless magical surprises. She's trying, but sometimes it's just easier to be outside, so she slips through the kitchen and into the backyard.

Ginny is sitting beneath a tree, quill in one hand, parchment held firmly against a sturdy book with the other, inkpot carefully beneath her knee. She scowls at the paper and brushes the sip of the quill against her lips. Buffy walks over to her, curious, and sinks down beside her. "What's wrong?" she asks, and Ginny glances up briefly before resuming her scowl.

"I can't think of what to say," she tell Buffy, and Buffy glances at the parchment. It's a letter of some sort, and very short.

'Dear Dean,' the letter reads, 'I hope you're having a fun summer.'

Buffy nods knowingly and sits back against the tree. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Ginny rewets her quill and nods. "Boyfriend," she confirms, and she and Buffy share a grin.


	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid from HP and Oz from BtVS

Hagrid found the wolf just outside of the forest, lying stunned where the Whomping Willow had thrown it. The tree's leaves still quivered with rage and frustration, and Hagrid glanced at it, annoyed. The wolf was breathing shallowly, and very thin. He took a closer look and then glanced up at the full moon before shouldering the hefty grey body and carrying it back to his house.

Fang growled when he opened the door, then sniffed at the still form of the wolf and whined, backing away. Hagrid set the wolf on the rug before the hearth and turned to the business of fixing some tea. He would be tired, come morning, but he didn't have any other way to make sure the wolf stayed and didn't hurt anyone.

He fell asleep sometime after the moon set, and woke to find the room full of sunlight and a thin, pale young man who clutched the hearth rug around him and looked vaguely nervous. Hagrid yawned and stretched, then made a fresh pot of tea before turning to his guest. "Ye'll be wanting some clothes, I expect," he said, and the young man nodded. He was very pale, Hagrid thought, and his hair was an unlikely shade of green. Hagrid fumbled around in the cabin and found a shirt that had shrunk over several washings and a pair of pants that had belonged to his da. The clothes didn't quite fit on the young man, but he thanked Hagrid quietly just the same.

"So, what's yer name, boy, and what are ye doin' in Hogwarts?" Hagrid poured them both tea and set out scones that were only slightly lumpier than they were supposed to be.

His guest took one of the scones and attempted to bite into it, them put it gingerly aside. "My name's Oz," he said quietly, and blew on his tea to cool it. "I'm looking for a girl, and for some reason, I thought she'd be here."

Hagrid snorted. "Ye could smell her, right?"

Oz nodded, then titled his head. "You know, you're very cool about the werewolf thing. Why?"

Hagrid grinned. "I like dangerous creatures," he said simply, and Oz looked into his tea thoughtfully.

"So I suppose you'd know if there was a very powerful red-haired witch here, right?"

Hagrid nodded again, grinning wider. "Which one did ye want?" he asked, and Oz's eyes opened wide in shock.


	10. Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow from BtVS and Arwen from LOTR

The world of the Elves was past, yet Arwen Undomiel lingered. She watched her children grow, live, and die, and their children after them. For centuries, the pattern remained the same: the world changed, and the blood, her blood, the blood of the Elves, waned. Her descendants became more and more human, and the magic of her mother's mother faded away.

It was many years later, when she lived in a green land near the sea and the forest was relearning how to whisper under her careful tutelage, that Arwen felt a surge of power. It was from her line, a child who, in grief and fury, had tapped into the weakened power of her thin Elven blood. Arwen saw her as though dreaming, red hair turned black with the darkness, saved by the love of a friend who refused to let her go. Arwen watched her vision, and planned.

And when Willow Rosenburg came to England, Arwen Undomiel was there waiting for her.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles from BtVS and Mary Malone from His Dark Materials

The reunion was only slightly painful, Mary Malone decided as she circulated. Compared to many of her former schoolmates, she was positively successful. She spied another familiar face, this one more welcome, and made her way over to him. "Rupert," she said, smiling.

"Mary," he replied, and they exchanged well-meant if still somewhat awkward pats on the arm.

He looked well, Mary thought, though perhaps somewhat older than he should. She lowered her voice. "Are you still summoning demons?" she asked him, and Rupert shook his head.

"Not exactly," he told her. "Are you still a nun?"

Mary felt herself smile. "No." Rupert grinned at her in reply. "Shall we go find a proper cup of tea and swap stories?" Mary thought of Lyra and all that she had seen, smiling wider. "Though you may not believe me."

Rupert took her arms, his eyes full of secret, heavy knowledge. "Try me," he invited, and they walked out.


End file.
